The objective of this invention is to provide an inexpensive, convenient and exceptionally stable support for a sprinkler head which can be marketed in a knock-down state as a packaged kit and easily set up by a purchaser for ready connection with a garden hose and a standard commercial sprinkler head.
The structure involves two main components, namely, a standpipe and a tripod stand which can be assembled for use by employing two nut and bolt fasteners to connect the standpipe with the stand. The device is extremely simple and very durable and it provides a wide stance stable support for the sprinkler head. It is also lightweight and enables packaging of the separated parts in a slender package to enhance marketing.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.